Breakfast Blues
by Rosamundisch
Summary: follow on from 'the boys' Hermione reflects on the night, and there is a big turn of events in the morning! R and R! 2nd story in "the boys" series!
1. Chapter 1

Breakfast Blues

Hermione ran up to her dormitory, trying not to cry, but failing. Ron had just called her a boy. A BOY. Unless Ron was gay, that is not something good for him to think of her as, seeing as she liked him. Maybe he was gay, meaning he liked her! Hermione cheered up for a second, before realising that although Ron didn't think of her as one, she was indeed a girl.

But, Lavender Brown DID tell Ginny Weasley that Parvarti Patel told Lavender in strict confidence as her best friend that she secretly didn't like Hermione because Parvarti suspected Harry liked Hermione, instead of Parvarti, who, in Parvarti's view is the person Harry should be with. And, of course, Parvarti was right; Harry DID like Hermione, and the whole school knew it (although Hermione denied it, of course). But Hermione couldn't go out with Harry, because

**Hermione really liked Ron, meaning she was using Harry **

**Hermione had confided her attraction to Ron in Harry, before Harry realised his feelings for her, meaning that he would KNOW she was using him **

**Ron might end up going out with someone else, instead of feeling jealous.**

But did Hermione really like Ron? Maybe it was all 'puppy love', whatever that shit is. So what if it was? She liked Ron and Ron was fun to be around, so even if she was just idolising 'being in love' was that a bad thing?

Hermione finished brushing her teeth, washing her tooth brush and then putting her brush and toothpaste into her special duffel bag (Teeth hygiene was a high priority in Hermione's life), and tiptoed back into the main dorm, careful not to wake the others.

Hermione grimaced as the memories of how she exited came back. She didn't say anything witty, she didn't joke it off, she didn't retort, she just got up, and ran off crying. Good one Hermione, you really are going to boost people's opinions. The Gryffindor boys probably thought of her as even more unstable, socially clueless and more of a freak then they already did.

Hermione took a deep breath in, wiped away her tears, and then breathed out. She slid into bed, and was soon asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

'Harry pass us the toast will you?' Ron called across to the other side of the table, as Harry passed the toast rack across. 'Cheers mate' he said, before digging into a plain piece of toast.

'Here she comes Ron' Dean warned Ron, before hurriedly turning to Seamus. 'I say Seams, the toast this morning is really… hot'

'not obvious at all guys…' Ron muttered under his breath, before looking up. 'Hermione! I am so sorry about last night! I didn't mean that-'Ron started, but Hermione broke him off.

'Ron, you didn't say anything?' Hermione said, bravely. 'I just suddenly felt really tired, so I had to go' she paused. 'You know how it is' she concluded with a smiley air.

'Oh. Cool.' Ron felt instantly relieved, although he knew that she was just putting this on. 'Toast?' he offered, holding up his half eaten piece.

'Erm' Hermione laughed, 'no thanks?'

'SO… You got a date for the yule ball Harry? Champions have to dance first remember!' Seamus asked harry, grinning.

'Gah, don't remind me!' harry remorsed. 'I know who I want to ask though' he added, staring a little too unsubtly at Hermione, who reddened.

'Cho Chang?' Ron asked, knowing, like everyone else in the conversation, that she was not who he meant.

'Yeah… Cho Chang' Harry agreed, distractedly.

'What about you Ron?' Dean asked. Hermione was suddenly more alert. What if he HAD got someone? And he just hadn't mentioned it? Or maybe this was when he'd ask her… He would lean across, and tell her that he'd been waiting for the right moment, and that she was the one for him, and would she go to the ball with him? No Hermione, back into reality.

'Nah… I asked Fleur the other day though' he said, grimacing ever so slightly. 'Did NOT go well' the others laughed. 'It's a bit of a stupid tradition, having to have a partner to dance with. And I don't know any girls really, do I?' Ron quickly realised he did it again, SITTING next to a girl. How could he make it up?

'Hey, Hermione, YOU'RE a girl! Why don't you go to the dance with me?' Ron asked, then realising that it didn't sound as nice as it did in his head.

'I'll have you know RONALD that I already have a date' Shrieked Hermione, before running off again.

'Oof… Ron…'

'PISS OF DEAN'


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione rushed through the main hall doors back into the entrance hall, not noticing the 3 large Durmstrang boys, and ending up running into them.

'Sorry' she mumbled tearfully, stumbling slightly. She felt large hands pull her up, stabilising her.

'Er… Ermione?' Hermione looked up to see where the voice came from, and she saw the tall figure of Viktor Krum.

'Er… Viktor?' she said back, not sure what to say to this beautiful Romanian athlete who somehow knew her name.

'Cleverest with of her age' He said back, grinning and nodding. Hermione didn't see what this had to do with the current happenings, but she went along with it, nodding and smiling, getting rid of the tears, back to him. He murmured something that she assumed was Romanian back to his 2 friends, who carried on into the hall, and then bent down to pick up her bag that she had dropped to the floor.

'Oh, thanks, you really don't need to!' she assured him, but he did, none the less.

'Tell me, Ermione, why you are, er, sad?' Viktor asked, and Hermione vaguely looked over to the place on the Gryffindor table that Ron and Harry were sitting at. 'he your… date?'

'Oh, gosh no!' Hermione exclaimed, getting flustered.

'You have no date?' he asked, Hermione looked up, breathlessly.

'well, no…' Hermione said, suggestively

'Er, you go with… me?' He asked. Hermione was in awe, Ron's idol, asking HER out? Not to mention his devilish good looks…


	4. Chapter 4

Story follows on here

s/9044132/1/

Read and Review! 3


End file.
